1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure generally relates to a hold-time optimization circuit, and more particularly, to a hold-time optimization circuit and a receiver including the hold-time optimization circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
For a digital circuit, “hold time” means the minimum period of time within which a data signal should be held steadily after a clock event occurs (e.g., the clock event may mean transition edges like a rising edge or a falling edge of a clock signal). It is difficult for a designer to set the hold time appropriately. If the hold time is insufficient, the digital circuit may capture the sampling data in erroneous data cycles. Conversely, if the hold time is too long, the setup time and cycle time of the digital circuit may be prolonged, and the speed of the digital circuit may be decreased.